


Café La Daddy

by Machinehearts



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged up characters, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Angst boys, Bottom!Butters, Cute boys, Edging, Hand Jobs, How Butters is when he grows up imo, I over use commas don't kill me, M/M, Orgasm, Orgasm Denial, Sugar Baby, Sugardaddy, Top!Kenny, bunny - Freeform, or do they switch??, south park - Freeform, tags will be added as I go tbh, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-04-23 07:01:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14327121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Machinehearts/pseuds/Machinehearts
Summary: Based on the prompt: Character A is bad at budgeting money and needs some extra financial help so he signs up to be a Sugar Baby. Character B is the sugar daddy who helps out.This was originally a one shot but it was so highly requested to be a story so here it is!! Enjoy xx





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i have posted this chapter before but I reamped it and made some slight changes. Next new chapter will be up by the end of the week!! I hope everyone enjoys

Today was an exceptionally long and excruciating day at work for Butters Stotch. In fact, this whole week had been fairly stressful. Nobody could live and easy life when in South Park. That's what Butters thought, at least. Money was very tight with him. He hardly made the rent and utilities each month. During the summer months he would shut off the heat to his house just to save up for the bill in winter.

Along with being a stressful day, today was fairly interesting at work. One of Butters co-workers and close friends, Bebe, told him about a new way to get some money. He was fairly spectacle of this idea and didn't want to go through with it. Maybe this made his day stressful. His mind was clouded with these new thoughts Bebe had given him. “Come on, it's an easy way to earn money. You and I both know how badly you need the money.” Her tone was persuasive and even though the café they worked in was empty, her voice was only audible to Butters’ ears. “And besides, this whole town knows how you are.” Her smirk was slowly growing as she watched Butters’ expression turn sour.

“Yeah, well at least people wanted to sleep with me!” Butters sighed forcefully as he stomped to the back room. It's not like it wasn't true. After liberating himself from his trashy high school friends, all his worries and self doubts almost vanished. He had become quite popular in the sheets and he had no shame in flaunting it. His body was the one thing Butters had complete control over and he loved it.

Later that night, Butters sat on his shifty couch. “Aw geez- I-I don't know if I should be doing this.” Butters sighed as he wrapped his blanket tighter around his body. The only light came from his computer screen, which was bouncing back and forth as he shifted his legs numerous times. Soft pinks and whites illuminated his face. “I can't believe I'm actually going to do this.”

A loud sigh left his slightly chapped lips as his fingers quickly began typing. Butters was signing up on a website to find a Sugar Daddy. Out of all things, this is really what came to Bebe’s mind. His fingers slightly trembled as he typed. This wasn't something he totally wanted to do but he needed the extra money. “I am looking for…” he paused as he looked over the questions and options, “...aw geez, there's a ton of options! Okay, let's start with age. I don't want someone totally older than me, 23-27 is perfect.” After quickly putting in all the basic information needed, his preferences, some pictures that left much to the imagination, and a short bio, he looked up at the clock and was shocked he had spent over an hour on this.

With a quiet snap, Butters put away his laptop and staggered into his bedroom. A slight breeze blew in from the slight opening in the window. Quickly, he shut the window and jumped under his warm covers. It didn't take long for sleep to overtake the tired blonde boy.

 

A loud and annoying sound woke Butters up with a great sigh. He peeked at the alarm clock next to his bed to see neon numbers flash 8:37 AM. He rolled over and faced his window. The bright light that leaked in through the curtains temporarily blinded the tired boy. After struggling to get comfortable again, he let out an exhausted sigh and threw his blanket to the side. “Might as well get ready for work.” Butters grumbled. His eyes were half open, still being weighed down by sleep. He padded into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge, downing the whole bottle in seconds.

He quickly grabbed a granola bar and then got changed into his work uniform. Soon after he began his walk to work. Ah, his work. His shitty job that barely gave him enough money to survive. His rent was usually late and he never got to go out with his friends on all their cool outings. His car was currently broken but he didn't have enough money to get it fixed yet. He desperately tried to get another job or work even more but nothing was going in his favor. Not to mention the customers at his job annoyed him beyond belief and his co-workers weren't much better. A sad look over took his face as he was standing outside of the little coffee shop he worked at. At least it was much warmer in there than it was outside.

  
Today especially seemed to drag on for some reason. Many costumes made Butters’ job way more complicated than he liked. Complaining he wasn't all that nice or they gave him the wrong coffee orders but got mad at him anyways. He was glad that he had tomorrow off. The walk home was much quicker than the walk to work this morning. It always was, though. He loved escaping from that rundown shop.

After Butters was all settled down and in some comfortable pajamas, he plopped down on the couch with his laptop. It wasn't the best but it was one of his favorite things. He opened the laptop and was instantly greeted with the same brightly colored screen from last night. How did he forget about this! There was a small 5 over the message icon. One was far from his age range, two of them were very vile messages and he didn't like the sound of either of them very much. Another one could hardly be considered proper English so he ignored it based on the fact that he could read it, but the most recent one caught his eye.

This message was left only about half an hour ago. First, Butters clicked on the man's profile and checked everything out. He was the ideal age that Butters was hoping for, 26. Five years older than him. The pictures were obscured and the face wasn't exactly clear but he looked extremely tall. This stranger's hair was a striking blonde color, very similar to Butters only much brighter and naturally messier looking. He seemed slightly built and in each picture his clothes looked expensive. Prices that Butters could never imagine paying for clothes. After snooping and making sure everything checked out, he read the message. Just for the pure fact that this mans user handle was so obscure, Butters felt even more excited.

  
_**SlowStorms:** Hello, darling. I couldn't help but send you a quick message. I am highly interested in talking with you. I have some guidelines and such already set up. Please message me back if you are interested. xx_

Before he had even finished reading the whole message Butters found himself typing out a reply.

 ** _StotchXXI_** :  
_Hey, I'm really interested. Can I get some more information please?? :)_

Butters couldn't help but smile just a little at the man who messaged him. He thought this man was very attractive and he had a mysterious sort of vibe to him. He was drawn in instantly. While he waited for a reply, Butters set his computer to the side and walked to the kitchen. He set up the coffee machine and pressed start. Soon the smell of coffee filled his apartment as he put together a small salad for himself. After he was done, he sat back in his previous position and threw the blanket that was on the couch over his lap. After eating about half the salad he looked at his computer to see a message from the mysterious man.

_**SlowStorms** : I'm elated that you are showing interest. I might as well get straight to the point. I am not a man who beats around the bush. Each task I would ask you to do will come at a different price. I understand if you have some boundaries, I will not force you to do anything. We can slowly build things up if you so please to. Or at a faster pace if you would like. xx_

**_StotchXXI_** : _What kind of tasks are you thinking of..?_

_**SlowStorms** : Video chats, doing naughty things for me. Strip teases are always welcome. Explicit acts, I'm sure you can think of a few. Once we are both comfortable with each other, if you even decide to accept me as your Sugar Daddy, we can go out on dates, I'll have you over my house. Just to name a few, love. xx_

Butters would be lying if he said being called ‘love’ didn't make his cheeks heat up and his lips turn into a large smile.

_**StotchXXI** : Yeah, yeah. I'd be down to do some of those. I love this mysterious vibe I'm getting from you honestly_

_**SlowStorms** : Haha, that's great. I'm glad you're being honest with me. That's one of my biggest rules. xx_

_**StotchXXI** : There's rules?? I've never been good at following those_

_**SlowStorms** : Are you free tomorrow night around eight o’clock ?? xx_

_**StotchXXI** : Yeah.. why?_

_**SlowStorms** : Fantastic, would you want to video call at that time then? I'll explain the rules then and see where everything goes. By the time I finish telling you the rules I'll expect an answer on whether or not you will commit to this. And if you choose to commit, for your sake you better listen and follow the rules. xx_

Butters sucked in a sharp breath of air. The words themselves weren't taunting or mean but the way they were used made a small fire erupt inside his stomach.

_**StotchXXI** : Sounds good to me, I'm looking forward to it_

_**SlowStorms** : Excellent, we will talk more tomorrow. I have to finish some work before I head to bed. Goodnight darling, I'm looking forward to our call as well. xx_

  
Butters typed back a quick reply and then shut his laptop. His eyes felt heavy with sleep. He was excited for tomorrow's video call. This strange man enticed Butters very much. The laptop made a small beep noise which indicated it needed to be charged. After the laptop was plugged in and charging, he dragged himself to bed. Tonight though, Butters fell asleep feeling very content and excited. It took a little while but eventually sleep over took him.

 

  
All day long Butters had been an impatient mess. It had felt as if the time was hardly passing. He was way too excited to see this mysterious man. It struck him sometime this morning he didn't even ask for his name! It didn't matter at this point. What mattered was that Butters got dressed and set up his laptop. He got changed into a nice black button down shirt and some black skinny jeans. The top few buttons on his shirt were unbuttoned. He wanted to make a good first impression. After getting ready, he decided to set up the laptop in his bedroom. The lights strung on the wall made for a nice background for the video call.

Butters impatiently watched his laptop screen with only five minutes left until it was time to video call. The mysterious man hadn't messaged Butters all day as well, so that added to his nerves. A small ding from the laptop rung throughout the room and Butters smiled. The man was simply asking if he was ready to call, which Butters quickly replied with an eager yes. These next couple seconds make Butters so much more anxious. He felt little beads of sweat forming but he quickly wiped them off as a video call request came in. He quickly answered the call and smiled politely.

Butters slightly gasped at the sight in front of him. He finally could see this mans face, and boy was it good looking. His jaw was sharp and his cheek bones were slightly prominent. He looked a lot more muscular than the pictures showed. His blonde hair was a mess on top of his head but in a good way. It almost looked like it was purposely messy. It closely resembled Butters’ own haircut except Butters had the sides of his head shaved. After a few moments, the other man slightly chuckled, “I'm taking this as you like what you see? Anyways, close your mouth, love. We aren't quite there yet.” He said with a charming smirk.

“Oh, aw geez, my apologies, sir! I didn't mean it.” Butters cheeks turned a bright pink shade, “Wait, a question. What's your actual name?” He asked with some curiosity laced into his tone.

“Well, I very much liked sir but you can call me K.” The smirk did not fall off of his face as he spoke. If anything it increased as he watched the other blonde boys cheeks heat up, “And might I say, you look much better than the pictures on your profile.”

If it was even possible, Butters’ cheeks became an even brighter pink, “T-Thank you, K. Let's get down to the rules.” He choked out his words and cleared his throat.

“Getting straight down to it, I like people like that, Butters.” He paused for a minute before continuing, “Anyways, my rules are fairly simple and basic. Most importantly, I'm going to need full honesty from you. If you don't feel comfortable at any point I need to know. Also, if you agree to our arrangements, I want you to only have relations with me. No boyfriends or girlfriends or fuck buddies or whatever on the side.” His tone grew slightly harsh as he spoke, “I'm going to need you to listen to me. Comply to whatever rules I make now and any extras I come up with in the future if you continue with this. Am I clear?” K asked in a daunting voice. His jaw was clenched but Butters was sure it was for dramatic effect.

Butters nodded his head quickly, “Yes, yes, of course. I've made up my mind already also. I am very interested to have you as my Sugar Daddy.” He said with a small gulp. The blush on his cheeks was reduced to only a small tint.

Ken grinned widely and gave an approving glare, “It’s a deal then. You're very eager, I like it.” His grin increased in size. Butters couldn't help but feel slightly intimidated by him, even though it was only a video call, “Now let us start with something more basic tonight. I believe this might help to just shatter whatever tension you might have right now. If you are comfortable, I would like for you to touch yourself right now on camera. You don't have to show anything.” He said in a very serious tone, closely watching Butters’ face for a reaction.

He was slightly taken back by what he was told to do. Even though he knew he wanted to do it, Butters couldn't get his answer out right away. Slowly he nodded his head as his tongue darted out to lick his lips quickly, “I will do it.” He said calmly. Butters has never been overly ashamed of his body. He has had other relationships where it was no big deal to him so he wasn't about to make a big deal now.

“Perfect, it's whenever you're ready, darling. Just tell me when you get close.” K offered him a reassuring smile.

With that, Butters slowly unbuttoned his pants and slid them down. He made sure that K could see his underwear as he began to lightly palm himself through the soft fabric. He began to get hard quicker than he usually did, probably due to the fact that one of the hottest men he's ever talked to was carefully watching his every move.

After a few minutes, when his erection was feeling painfully trapped, Butters pulled down his underwear but shuffled close to the laptop so his private areas weren't seen. He decided to leave that part a mystery for now. Soft moans and pants left his lips as his hand sped up and his motions quickened. There was already small drops of pre-come leaking from his penis. He used that to help lubricate his hand so he could pump faster. The faster he went the more constant and louder his moans were.

Butters looked at the screen and saw K biting down harshly on his lip. His eyes which were a crystal blue turned into a blue that could resemble the deep points of an ocean. His hands were clasped tightly on the desk he was sitting at and it was very clear to Butters that he was straining them.

Sweat forming on his forehead made Butters’ hair stick to his face. The lines of fairy lights made a perfect mix with the sweat, creating an allusion that Butters was glowing. His motions were continuously getting faster and his moans were practically begs, “I-I wish you could be doing this to me, b-but I'm close, fuck I'm close, K.” Butters whimpered out. He was desperate for a release, his cock twitched slightly.

Upon hearing his words, K’s eyes snapped up, “Stop, I want you to stop touching yourself now.” His voice was deadly serious. His striking blue eyes held no sense of a game. Slowly, Butters stopped his hand from moving but kept it in place.

“W-What? You can't be serious. Please, I'm so close!” Butters gave a frustrated sigh.

“I am very serious. Don't you dare come. There will be repercussions if you do. Which, those will also come into play if you don't listen to me but we wouldn't want them to happen during our first session, now would we?” A small smirk spread across his lips for the second time that night, “Both hands up where I can see them.” Slowly, Butters lifted both hands behind his head. His cock ached for attention right now but he tried his best to ignore it. “Good, good. You did fantastic tonight, love. Send me your information and I will deposit money right after we end this call.”

Butters sent all his information to the other male and sighed softly, “I think I'm going to like this dynamic between us very much.” He admitted with a sly smile, “Just being honest.” He added with a shrug.

“I believe so too but for now I have some other business to attend to. Your show gave me quite a problem. I'll have to fix it before I can finish my paperwork. Send me your number and I'll message you in the morning. It's much easier than this website. Sleep well, darling.” He said with a soft smile and hung up.

Butters was left there still slightly panting. He was also still hot so he threw off his shirt and opted for sleeping naked. After he was all settled for bed, a small ring came from his phone. It was from his banking app saying that there had been a $300 deposit. His eyes went wide at the large sum of money he was given for a basic act. It left him wondering many questions as he laid down for bed.

How could someone afford this? Has he done this before? And mainly, who is this fine man going by the name of K?


	2. Out Of Element

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would just like to say no words can express how sorry I am for delaying this update so much. If anyone is even still interested in this book updates will become much more frequent. I hope you stick around because I have some big things planned!! Thank you for the continued support.

A few days had passed since the video call with K. They would casually text a good morning, a good night, and a few other messages in between. Butters knew K must be a very busy man, running some kind of business if he could afford to drop money on another person like it was nothing.

These thoughts clouded his mind at work today. Butters was grateful today was a very slow day at work but at the same time he hated it. Most of the day he was left to just his thoughts and Bebe’s annoying singing. “Maybe if you stopped singing those annoying songs we would actually have customers today.”

As soon as the words came out of his mouth, Bebe stopped and looked straight at him with an evil glare, “Well fuck, what's got you so angry today? You've been so distracted lately. What's going on?” She crossed her arms over her chest as she faced him.

It took a few moments before Butters spoke again. He knew Bebe was the reason why he signed up for a Sugar Daddy but he didn't know if he should tell her. “Aw, geez. Well okay, don't judge me or anything but I uh- I kind of maybe possibly took advice from you andddddd gotasugardaddy.” He rushed the last part out as a deep blush came over his cheeks.

It took only a few seconds before a large smile overtook her lips, “Really!?! Oh my gosh why didn't you tell me sooner!!! I need details! I need every single detail right now! I'm so happy for you! Is he cute? Kind? Tell me!” Bebe had some bounce in her step as she rushed over and hugged Butters tightly. “This is a good thing, right?” Her voice slowly became more calm and level.

Butters couldn't help but chuckle slightly, “Yes, yes. It's a good thing. It happened like three days ago and he is very hot.” He giggled seeing Bebe’s reactions and facial expressions as he spoke, “I can't give all the details but he hasn't even told me his real name. He just told me to go by K. He's so mysterious and that just makes him like a million times hotter.” Butters felt like one of a teenage girl in high school as he spilled some details about his Sugar Daddy. Nevertheless, he was thankful to have a friend like Bebe.

“Wow sounds super interesting and super hot!” She winked and giggled along with her, “Anyways, I've got to get going. My shift ended like five minutes ago! Good luck with your Sugar Daddy!” Bebe laughed as she disappeared into the back room to clock out and leave.

It was only a couple more hours until Butters could close the store and head back to his small apartment. Those hours seemed to drag on as barely any customers came in. After he had locked the store up, he began the walk home. The sun had already gone down and there was a slight chill in the breeze that made him tighten his sweater around his body. The walk home went quicker than usual. That's probably due to the fact that Butters hated walking at night time so he walked extremely fast.

When Butters arrived at the apartment complex he lived in, there was a large box right in front of his door. This puzzled him very much because he rarely ever ordered anything online so he didn't know why the box was there. Upon closer inspection he noticed there wasn't any return to sender address. He looked up and down the hallway to see if anyone was around but there was no one. He shrugged and took the box inside of his house.

Curiosity took over his mind as he began to open the box as soon as his door was shut. There was a typed note on top of white gift paper that blocked out the contents of the box. He picked up the note and read it out loud.

_Dear Butters,_

_Here is some presents to partly make up for the fact that I have been rather busy these past few days. The other reason for these gifts is because I'd love to see you in them. Put on your favorite one, darling. We will be video calling at 9:30 sharp if you have the time to do so. I'll explain some of the outfits tonight. xx_

Butters couldn't help the large smile that spread across his cheeks. He checked the time and realized it was 9 o’clock. Quickly he removed the gift paper on top and looked at the various items inside. On top was a dark blue suit with a black tie and white shirt to match. Underneath that there was a pair of black ripped skinny jeans and a pair of white washed skinny jeans with rips. There was a couple shirts as well. One was a band shirt of a band Butters never heard of but he thought it looked pretty cool. Most of the clothes really did match his style.

There was another layer of gift paper that separated a few more items of clothing from the rest. Butters gasped as he looked at the clothes. He picked up the first thing, which was a skirt with lace around the hem. He blushed for what seemed to be the millionth time that night as he pulled out a matching shirt that looked tight along with a thin black choker that had a small heart charm on it. He could only imagine what these would be for.

Not wanting to waste anymore time on the matter, he quickly changed into the black jeans and the band shirt. Then he messed up his hair slightly to add to the look. With only five minutes to spare, Butters set up his laptop on a small table in his bedroom like before. He patiently sat on his bed until promptly at 9:30 his computer screen lit up with an incoming call. He answered with a small smile on his face, “Hello, K. How was your day?” He asked politely.

“Hello, what a kind way to greet someone. I was very busy like usual today, nothing all that great.” K softly chuckled, “How was your day?” It was clear that he was looking over Butters’ outfit as he spoke.

“Very boring, work was slow today. Not sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing.” Butters laughed softly.

K nodded slightly before replying, “I see you got my present.” A grin slowly spread out across his lips, “I love that outfit on you very much. I just wanted to get you a little something to make up for not being able to talk a whole lot. Work has been so busy and stressful lately. I suppose I should explain some of the clothes, though.” His smirk still remained. “I remember you telling me you were off this Saturday. I'm taking you out to one of the classiest restaurants in town. I got you the suit to wear on that day. The jeans and shirts are some nice clothes I thought you might like and might fit your style.”

Butters sat impatiently as he waited for the final outfit to be explained or at least mentioned. His curiosity was driving him crazy. “Thank you very much. All of the clothes are very nice and I like them very much.” He smiled kindly as he tapped his foot.

“All of the clothes?” Butters nodded. “Tell me darling, what's got you bouncing your foot like that? You seem anxious.”

“Oh! Uhh, it's nothing. It's just uhm- well.” Butters held up the choker in his hand, “You forgot to explain one outfit.” The blush once again dusted his cheeks.

“Didn't forget, was just trying to mess with you.” K chuckled deeply, “You see, that's a very special outfit. I was thinking maybe after we went out to eat you'd like to stay at my house for the night. If you do I'd love to see you in that outfit.” He winked. Butters was speechless. He hardly could formulate any thoughts in his mind so he just stayed silent for a couple moments. “What's wrong? I understand if you don't want to. It's fine I always want you to be comfortable.” He wore a caring and concerned look on his face

“No, it's not that. I just was just getting tripped up on all my words inside my head and I couldn't form a sentence. I would love to, though.” Butters offered a small smile which was quickly returned.

“Alright, I thought I pushed you too fast.” K chuckles nervously, “Anyways, I can't wait for Saturday. How does 6 o’clock sound to be picked up at? I made the reservation for-” Suddenly he was put off by a loud alert tone from his phone. “Shit. It's about work and it's super important. I'm so sorry, I'll message you all the details later. I've got to go, goodnight Butters.”

“Goodnight, K.” The noise of the call hanging up seemed to empty throughout his empty and silent apartment. After a few moments of silence, his own phone rang. It was an alert from his banking app saying that $200 was deposited.

Butters sighed softly, deciding to go to bed. He wished K could of talked for longer or more often. He was very excited for Saturday though. On the other hand, he was also super nervous. What if once K met him in person he didn't want to keep their dynamic going? Thoughts like these clouded Butters mind as he changed into a baggy t-shirt and some pajama pants. He sighed again as he pulled the covers over his body. Just one more day of work and then it'll be Saturday. Just one more day.

The same annoying ringtone woke Butters up every morning at the same time. It was 8:30, which meant time to get ready for his cruddy job he despised but money is money. He knew today and tomorrow until it was time to get ready would feel like such a drag. After getting ready and grabbing a granola bar to eat on the walk to work, he left his house. The walk itself even seemed to drag on. Maybe he was dreading work like usual.

Maybe he was beyond nervous for tomorrow. Definitely both.

Today was the slowest day of work ever for Butters. Bebe was off so he had no one to tease or talk to. Butters only talked to his other coworkers when it was asking a question about work. Butters was just glad that his shift was over and that the sun hadn't totally set yet. He really used this walk home to think about some things.

Many thoughts flooded his head. What if K is actually some kind of kidnap murderer dude and he just kidnaps Butters? But he couldn't think of a good enough reason for all the money he has though and he certainly doesn't seem to have the time for that. What if he wasn't interested in Butters anymore after meeting him? This one especially troubled Butters. What if He make a complete and total fool of himself at this big, fancy restaurant? This actually made Butters afraid. He knew he'd me totally out of his element. His day continued on like this until he was home and asleep.

He awoke the next day rather late at 1 PM. Butters was beyond ecstatic to be able to wake up at such a late time. Work was finally off his mind for once as he decided to go make some eggs and toast, even though breakfast time had passed. Screw society's norms on what foods should eaten during what time. As he padded into the kitchen, Butters checked his phone and saw a text from K early this morning. It simply was reminding him to be ready by 6 o’clock sharp.

After he had finished making and eating his food the clock read 2:30 PM. Since his showers took longer than normal people, he decided now would be a good time to take one. Butters grabbed laid out the brand new suit K bought for him on his bed and then grabbed a towel.

In Butters’ mind, the hotter the shower the better. He just couldn't understand how people took cold showers at all! It could be the hottest day ever and he still would take a boiling hot shower. He set the shower to the perfect temperature and then got undressed. Used to the heat by now, he quickly got in and went under the stream of water that instantly relaxed him. He took the bar of soap to his body and washed away while his mind seemed to drift off to other places; drift off to other memories.

For some reason all that could come to his mind was the day he jacked off -or almost did- for K. He slowly started to hone in on how good it felt and how he hasn't done anything in a few days. He started to grow hot as he felt himself getting turned on. He pictured K’s face, his perfectly chiseled jaw, his striking ocean blue eyes, and his messy blonde hair that sat like a mop on top of his head but at the same time it looked professionally passable.

Butters dropped the bar of soap back into its proper place. His hand then traveled down to his cock, just throbbing for attention. He slowly started to pump as he thought back to that day. It was just now hitting him he never got release from that day. And thinking about it, it's been a while since he has actually orgasmed.

His eyes fluttered closed but then squeezed shut as he started moving his hand faster. The hot water pelting his back only encouraged him to continue. Small pants and moans slipped his lips as he sped up. The only thing flashing through his mind was K and his godlike complexion. The water slid down his toned body as his hand pumped even faster. His moans were audible now as he got closer with each pump. “Fuck…. S-so perfect… can't wait to have him…” Butters moaned desperately as precum dripped from his tip. He felt the familiar pressure build up in his stomach as he got closer and closer. The water helped his hand slide up and down his length faster and faster. Within minutes he was spilling all over himself and the shower. Luckily, the water washed it away just as fast as it came.

His legs felt wobbly as he leaned all of his weight on the wall. It's been a while since he's felt that good but he needed the release. It also helped him loosen up a little bit and get rid of some of his nerves. After regaining his breath, Butters picked the soap up once more and rewashed his entire body. After washing his hair he got out of the shower. He quickly ran the towel over his body but then wrapped it around his waist. His bright blonde hair clung to his forehead as he looked in the mirror. After a few moments Butters grabbed the toothpaste and his toothbrush and brushed away.

When he finally made it back into his bedroom the clock read 4 o’clock. ‘Wow, what a record.’ He thought to himself with a chuckle. It usually never took him that long but he did jack off so he basically started from the top of his shower routine. It was actually a very intricate process that Butters took very seriously. Anyways, once he was completely dried off he got dressed in the suit. It was a perfect fit! And he thought he looked dashing in it. Now just to fix up his hair.

After struggling to get some pieces of hair to stay down, Butters was finally done getting ready. His hair was slicked down and pushed to the side. There wasn't a single wrinkle in his suit as he stared st his reflection.

Butters felt … weird. It wasn't like he was looking at himself. This seemed like some twisted play pretend game. Never would he currently be able to afford these nice and expensive clothes. Or anytime in the future either, probably. He hardly could make ends meet so he got a Sugar Daddy to help make everything come together. His smile faltered as he continued to look at himself. After a few moments he couldn't take it anymore. He turned away with a heavy sigh as he once again checked the time. Still over an hour. To pass the time, Butters plopped down on the worn out coach. He pulled his laptop out and opened it up. The vibrant pinks once again illuminated his face even though there was still sunlight streaming into his apartment. He totally forgot to close the window from the website where he met K. Although, now there were many more messages. The small icon displayed a bold 9+. Well, anything to pass time, right?

That's what he did indeed. Butters scrolled through the messages, reading them and checking out the profiles of the senders. It made him feel lucky that K messaged him. Many of the men who messaged him were very vulgar and crudely obscene. They were basically messaging him as if they wanted to buy and use his body like an object. After countless times of shivering and cringing, Butters looked at the time again. SHIT! Any second K would be arriving to pick him up. Faster than he's ever moved before, Butters grabbed his keys and ran outside his apartment complex to wait outside. His nerves got the best of him as he saw a black Range Rover. A man he's never seen in his life stood by the door with his arms crossed behind his back. “Are you Mr. Stotch?”

Butters footsteps slowed to a slow but cautious stroll, “U-uh, yes. That's me.” He was afraid in a certain way. He could feel and hear his heart beating out of his chest. His legs felt weak and his hands were shaking. The man beckoned him forward with a very warm smile. The windows were extremely tinted so even when Butters stood in front of the door he couldn't see inside. It wasn't until the kind gentleman opened the door that he could see inside. Once that sleek black door swung open, all his breath was gone from his lungs. Right in front of him was K. He looked even better than the pictures showed. His eyes blinded Butters as he weakly took the hand extended towards him and hopped into the car.

“It is fantastic to meet you face to face. This is much better than video chats, wouldn't you agree?” His smirk was charming and captivating. The blonde mess on top of his head once again looked so messy but so professional. His dark grey suit fit to his body perfectly. Lips; pink, luscious, full, and delicious. Fantasies already formed in Butters mind. “Is everything alright? You look a little flushed.” Concern washed over K’s features.

“A-aw geez, I'm so sorry. I just got a little… distracted, I guess. This is much better than just video chatting.” Butters smiled politely and then looked literally anywhere else. He began to take slow breaths to calm himself, “I'm just nervous is all. You're sort of intimidating. I mean, not in a bad way. You've just got this air around you and even sitting down next to you I can tell you tower over me. And you're really, really attractive.” Butters blurted out in a word vomit moment. He hardly could keep his words back.

“Good.” K chuckled smoothly and turned his head towards the window, his eyes gazing at all the passing objects. Good? Good!? Butters’ mouth was left agape as he just stared at the man in front of him. The car slowed to a stop. “You might want to close your mouth now, that's for later.” His voice was taunting and he didn't even look back at Butters. He swiftly got out of the car and once again reached his hand forward to help Butters out. Butters took his hand gently and hopped out right behind him, straightening his suit as soon as he was up straight.

“Might I say, you look gorgeous in that suit. I suppose I have good taste.” K playfully joked around. His hand went to the small of Butters’ back to guide him into the restaurant. Butters knew this part of town but he was majorly unfamiliar. He's only briefly driven through before. The restaurant had a very modern look on the outside. The building was built out of some type of dark wood with black and white accents everywhere. The name was some fancy word in another language; probably French. Butters was too busy examining everything side the restaurant to pay attention to the words K spoke to the host. Everything seemed so expensive, even the intricate flower centerpieces on the tables.

The two were guided to a more private area where less people were sitting and eating. A waiter came by and gave them the menus and asked what they wanted to drink. K basically and politely replied by just saying two glasses of water. The menus were full of Italian dishes that Butters could hardly pronounce. He found the most familiar and stuck with that one. Shortly after the waiter came back with their water and took their orders. Butters ordered chicken broccoli Alfredo while K ordered some kind of seafood dish. Both males thanked the waiter as he took the menus away.

“I was thinking we could use this little date as a way to get closer. Sound good enough for you?” Butters simply nodded his head. “I would like it if you were always vocal with me. Always. Even if it is just a yes or no question, alright?”

“Alright, I understand.” Butters replied sheepishly.

“Anyways, I'm your first Sugar Daddy, aren't I?”

“Why are you assuming that? I could of had plenty others before.” Butters tried to remain serious mock offended.

“You have a sense of humor, I like that.” K chuckled softly, “Why exactly were you seeking such an arrangement?”

“Uh well, same reasons as most people do. I need some extra money. My job really blows, I live on my own, and making ends meet is really difficult. I'm not like, using you for money or anything though. I hate saying that because it makes it seem like I'm using people for money.” Butters rushed the last part out. He also was hoping to make a real connection with someone but he didn't want to say that.

“Where do you work?” The questions were rapid but Butters could tell he was listening.

“It's this cruddy little coffee shop place. Not the best. Why are you getting to ask so many questions? Can I ask some?”

“Fire away.” K smirked.

“Why are you a Sugar Daddy?”

“It's lonely in my life. I can't keep up real relationships because I'm always busy. On top of that I've got a decent amount of extra money that I have no idea what to spend on. Plus it's a whole new element added when it comes down to Sugar Daddies and Babies, you know? I suppose I also like to appear intimidating to people too.” He smirked and laughed softly. K finished talking right as their food arrived. Both meals looked absolutely delicious and smelled even better. There was silence between the two for a little while as they ate. “What are you into? Kinks? Fetishes?” K asked calmly as she munched on his dinner.

It took a moment for Butters to fully grasp what he was just asked. It was quiet and calm, classical music playing the background. The question caught him off guard and made him a little flustered, “Geez- well uh, I like my hair being pulled. Or played with in general and uh, I like being tied up. I am basically down to try anything at least once.” He took a deep breath before he finished up his plate.

K nodded and finished shortly after him, “I could see it. Besides, your hair looks amazing. I can't wait to lock my fingers in it. It looks fairly soft.” He smirked and asked for the check.

“What are yours?” Butters asked curiously but his question got ignored as K payed and the waiters whisked away the plates. He stayed as close to K as possible as they left the restaurant.

“I suppose you'll find out later.” He finally replied as he climbed back into the Range Rover with Butters. He hand firmly yet gently gripped Butters thigh. “Tell me something I don't know about you. Anything at all.”

Butters thought for a few moments and shrugged, “I guess I should tell you my real name isn't Butters but I prefer going by that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was so rough oh god. Props to you if you made it all the way to read this. This was very meh and I'm not proud of it. I don't know why I ended it like that as if it's some big secret. The chapters will get better from here I promise.

**Author's Note:**

> Who's excited I finally am making this it's own book after being told by everyone for a month to do it lol. I hope you guys enjoy this and be on the watch out for chapter 2!


End file.
